


Nature's Heart

by MrBalkanophile



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 09:31:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18340916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrBalkanophile/pseuds/MrBalkanophile
Summary: COWT 9, Settima Settimana, "COWT!verse".





	Nature's Heart

**Author's Note:**

> COWT 9, Settima Settimana, "COWT!verse".

Al primo tentativo, Eva Lirica era inesperta e non aveva mai partecipato a una Æthereal Rumble; e nonostante questo si era affidata alle sue Sacre Bestie, lasciando che la natura del suo cuore entrasse in sintonia con quella dei suoi compagni. Aveva funzionato, fino a quando non aveva trovato un avversario che l'aveva surclassata in strategia, e aveva dovuto arrendersi: i suoi maledetti gatti l'avevano ridotta a mal partito, e aveva dovuto ricorrere a un mantello e a una tunica per coprire le cicatrici. Non aveva osato farsi vedere in pubblico per molte lune, prima che un'anima gentile le facesse notare che le ferite in battaglia sono un vanto, e non un'onta.

Per arrivare al secondo tentativo, Eva Lirica aveva studiato le arti della strategia. Aveva composto una squadra equilibrata, dove le Bestie potessero coprire a vicenda punti di forza e debolezze, e le aveva comandate come un vero condottiero: eppure si era dovuta fermare a un passo dalla finalissima perché aveva commesso l'errore opposto, affidandosi troppo alle proprie capacità e impedendo alle Bestie di esprimere il loro pieno potenziale. Questa volta ci rimise una parte del braccio, ma a parte il pianto dovuto dal puro dolore fisico non aveva versato una sola altra lacrima: stringeva così forte il suo bastone con la parte rimasta che ne sprizzò fuori della linfa, che si cristallizzò all'istante per l'esposizione alla forte magia. Le diede da pensare.

I tre anni che la separavano dal terzo tentativo Eva Lirica li passò ad allenarsi, escogitando schemi di battaglia sempre più complessi, continuando a catturare Sacre Bestie per soggiogarle ai suoi voleri, provando combinazioni più ardite, senza mai perdere di vista che lei era parte del tutto, non a capo dello stesso. La Scintilla della Viaggiatrice si era accesa in lei, e poté scoprire nuovi mondi e conquistare nuovi alleati. Su una Landa, calda e assolata, poterono usare su di lei un diverso tipo di magia, che la riempì di meraviglia: poteva di nuovo usare l'altra mano, perché il braccio saldato alla sua carne martoriata rispondeva ai suoi comandi come se fosse nato con esso.  
Le fasi eliminatorie della Rumble furono quasi una formalità, ma ai quarti di finale incontrò Beezos, e lo scoramento le invase il cuore. Come avrebbe potuto sconfiggere il suo maestro, che l'aveva addestrata fino al suo ingresso nell'età adulta? Saggio e anziano oltre ogni dire, Beezos aveva il controllo su Sacre Bestie colossali, grandi come intere isole e anche di più: la sua tartaruga sembrava un granello di sabbia in confronto a quella, gigantesca, del suo maestro, sul cui guscio sorgevano foreste e vallate; i cieli erano il dominio del mago, grazie al pappagallo che lo serviva, e neppure la sua piovra poteva essere di qualche utilità, se si fosse arrivati al confronto fisico.  
Eva Lirica cercò conforto nel legame con le sue Bestie, e una tranquilla beatitudine rilassò le sue membra. Tornò a essere parte del tutto. Nascose i suoi alleati nella natura lussureggiante, fungendo da esca per gli attacchi di Beezos: ogni volta che una delle sue Bestie le si avvicinava, le sue concentravano i loro attacchi magici su di essa, prima di ritirarsi in fretta e uscire dal loro raggio d'azione. Le Bestie avversarie erano possenti, ma lente e più utili alla difesa che alla magia, e caddero una alla volta. Beezos allora diede loro la caccia, ma Eva Lirica fu pronta ad assorbire l'energia dei suoi compagni nel proprio scettro, per poi utilizzare la magia pronta direttamente contro i nemici ancora in piedi.

Beezos si arrese, un sorriso di fiera condiscendenza sul suo volto, e le porte delle finali si schiusero di fronte ad Eva Lirica. La sera dopo la vittoria, mentre curava le sue Bestie in attesa del grande scontro finale, si disse che comunque fosse andata alla fine, avrebbe potuto essere fiera di se stessa.


End file.
